Mewtwo and Amelia Joy a Beauty and the Beast tale
by Kurachu
Summary: set in the first movie, when Nurse Joy is kidnapped by our dear Mewtwo.A tale of indentity,compassion and love. Fluffness and cuteness is the key. Disclaimer: Don't own anything. PS no princes involved... R&R please! xxx
1. Whispers

**Chapter One-Whispers**

_**Okay, guys, I appreciate I haven't written anything in years and I am a terrible lazy person. However, I got bored, inspired and decided to do a pokemon story, which stars my favorite pokemon at his best (evil and cute)**_

_**This story is fluffy, it's not meant to be M rated, full of bestiality and such like. If that's not your cup of tea, no matter, and if it changes and I decided to make it so, I will tell you and raise the rating, which I think should be at T**_

_**This tale is about finding yourself and a gentle nurse's journey to make a savage, evil (cute) creature civilized and lovely. Enjoy. xxx**_

The buzz of sheer sound enhanced her senses. The Pokecentre was full, jam-packed, in a way that it hadn't been for a while. Chattering, jittering trainers, young and old, jostled and fidgeted, waiting to see the only member of staff on the desk. Chansey fluttered around at the sight of so many people wanting her and her mistress's attention. Nurse Joy beckoned the perturbed pokemon towards her and gestured to her reassuringly.

This was her purpose, and the purpose of her family, generations of Joy women, all nurses, all helping the magnificent creatures humanity shared their world with- and she loved it.

Still, the vast droves of people waiting, impatience suffocating the air could demotivate her. She sighed softly, and touched her pokemon's head gently, and then turned her attention to the human visitors.

"Can I help you?"

The young male trainer was half way through tapping at Joy's desk, a Bulbasaur in his arm. The nurse scrutinized it.

"Oh, a Bulbasaur…. He doesn't look too good"

The boy shook his head. "He's sick, I think he's been poisoned, he ate some berries I have never seen before."

Nurse Joy looked at the plant-like creature in concern. "Any idea what berries? I could work from a description but otherwise I would have to test him."

A smile dawned on the trainer's face, happy to help. "I have some! I picked them, once I saw, just in case."

Joy smiled brilliantly and held her hand out, "may I see?"

The boy held out the small red fruits, and the nurse, seeing no need to take them, examined them on the boy's palm.

"Hmmm…"

The boy looked up, anxious.

"Oh, I doubt there's a need to worry! Your Bulbasaur's symptoms suggest that the berries aren't fatal… these look like laxoberries, and it looks like he has had an allergic reaction to them. Lumberries should cure him. I will go get some- we always have plenty of stock." And with that, she danced blithely out of the room, the young trainer staring after her, slightly bemused.

Nurse Joy knew her way round her stock cupboard (well, more of a room, really) blindfolded and backwards, so she located the small fruits quickly. She hummed as she took them off the shelf and scooped some into a dainty plastic bag.

_Amelia Adriana Joy…_

Nurse Joy heard she gasp, as she spun around and strained her ears for the voice. _Her name…_Her full name at that, and surely, there was no one here who knew it, just the trainers, no family or close friends… _then how?_

_And it had come from nowhere..._

Joy shook her head. There were no more whispers, deep and intimate. She must just be imagining things…

The trainer at her desk didn't seem to think anything was amiss. She hadn't taken long, even though the silence and her heartbeats seemed a lifetime. It seemed as if nothing had happened.

Forcing a smile, she gave the trainer his cure, and watched his face illuminate. For an instant she was at ease.

"Can I have your name please? For the records…"

_Harry Silstock…_

Joy was confused. The boy's mouth hadn't moved. "Pardon?"

The boy imitated her expression. "Sorry? I didn't say anything?"

Joy blinked and quickly recovered, even though she had turned to ice. "Okay, sorry… erm… your name, please?"

"Harry Silstock," the trainer announced clearly. Joy stifled a gasp.

She shook her head and wrote it down, forcing her hand not to tremble. "Thank you."

For the rest of the evening, the nurse worked and didn't think, or tried not to. She got through the mass of people patiently and politely, yet inside she screamed at them to leave. Now.

That voice yet again had entered her mind, knowingly a stranger's name, this time. It couldn't be her head; she hadn't known the boy's name!

Nevertheless, she minimalised the disruption to her work. She said a last "thankyou" and the dread came back. It was time. The end of the working day. No distractions. Just fear.

Chansey sensed her change in mood, as Joy locked up the stock and the centre, and went home. She teetered next to her, jittery with anxious wonder. Joy had shook her head so many types, her long, bright hair had come loose. She sighed, just as she had done at the start of the evening, yet it was laced with a foreboding query.

Joy, now sat with a book in hand, 'relaxing', as she had told Chansey, before the pokemon had scuttled off, not reading and listening. No one could harm her here. She was at home, a sanctuary, as it were, which hid harsh memories and past troubles. She almost smiled. It was_ obviously in her head._ Just stress after a long day that's all. _It's obviously in your head, Amelia._

There was a second of contented silence. Then Amelia Joy stood up, sending her book sprawling onto the floor. _That was not the voice in her head…_

_Amelia… you will be useful._

Then… Nothing.


	2. Darkness

**Chapter 2- Darkness**

**Welcome to the second chapter of the story of the fluff variation. (okay, I say that but there has been no fluff and probs won't be for a while, but there's the ultimate goal). Hope you enjoy, R&R please, if you have criticisms, I don't mind if you don't like my work or wish to correct me, but be polite please, I have had rude people review and tis quite annoying to say the least. Anyways, seriousness over, and I am sure you are all lovely peoples**

**Basic summary of chapter one: Nurse Amelia Joy (liked the name, thought it was cute when imagining Mewtwo saying it and I have a nice reminiscence of Matt Smith saying it in Doctor Who…his voice is so hot, so…) has a normal working day until she begins to hear a voice in her head. Lots of suspense builds up and then she blacks out.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon. Mewtwo would be fluffy if I did, but I doubt Nintendo will listen to a crazed 17 year old…**

**Thankyous to my reviewers; Densharr and Hiding In My Writing 3**

**Enjoy xxx**

_In intellectu_

It was black. Like a magnet made of shadows had attracted all of the daylight, starlight and moonlight and diminished it, sending it away. Perhaps into space, or to some other reality.

She couldn't see anything. She didn't know if she was awake, alive. Were her eyes open? She tried and found it difficult. Like seeing through a kaleidoscope. Like her mind was waiting expectantly for some grand unveiling, with anxious anticipating, for her to gain control of herself once more. She shuddered. What had happened to her? The voice. _The voice._

Instantaneously, she felt afraid. It didn't feel like home anymore. The sanctuary. No rustle of nearby trees in the field next to her dainty cottage, no pitter-patter of Chansey's feet. _Where is Chansey?_

She didn't feel herself. She didn't feel human. She felt crushed by some mightier force, holding her tightly, a constrictor. She shuddered.

She remembered the power, and the voice and the darkness. She remembered, with a surge of terror, that her thoughts were not her own. She remembered raw power. Hatred. She remembered _feeling _it, hating everything, nothing was worthy enough, the world was for her taking. She remembered hating humanity. And then the darkness. Always the darkness. She couldn't remember anything specificially. Just shadows.

Amelia Joy opened her eyes.

She was in a room, a dark desolate room, yet it seemed palatial. She could make out shapes of ornaments and ornate desks and around her and she could _feel_ the wind, she was in the eye of the tornado, to be swept away and she was alone.

Yet… _where is Chansey?_

She strained for an answer, hoping that something would direct her to a response. Silence-

_Chansey is not here, human. She is free, safe from your dictatorial bidding and lifestyle. And you are the servant now, Amelia._

Joy's heart constricted. _What? But she's not my servant. I- look after her; protect her, care for her! I am a Pokemon nurse!_

_No, you do it because pokemon are useful to you. We enhance your life. But we should be enemies. You humans abuse us, deceive us. _

Amelia's mind was whirling, she couldn't find an answer. She stammered in her mind. This was nonsense. This wasn't the relationship between pokemon and humanity. Pokemon didn't perceive it this way, surely?

_Hopefully not._

There was a deep chuckle, as her intruder had been listening to her train of thought.

_You are wrong, of course, you are just a little girl in the grand scheme of things. An insignificant dot. However, you have knowledge that is useful to my plan. Go back, Amelia, go back to thinking nothing..._

_In re_

The search for the local nurse and owner of the pokecentre of Azalea had begun a week ago. Yet there were no leads whatsoever. She had simply vanished, leaving an empty household and a distressed Chansey.

Chansey has sensed something was wrong as soon as she hopped into her trainer's sitting room. Nurse Joy was not there. That wasn't odd. What was odd was the power, imbued around the room. Psychic power, fired by rage and hatred. Chansey had shuddered. She wanted to flee, far away. But she couldn't.

She scaled around the little cottage, searching for her mistress, without success. Her mind spun with concern and an overwhelming instinct to defend, protect. She would have protected her trainer from the powerful creature that lurked with the walls of their home. Perhaps shielding her mistress, then beckoning her to flee. Joy would have been concerned about her pokemon and she would have felt for the creature, thinking it was lost, alone and acting from fear.

Chansey knew better.

When Officer Jenny had searched the house, she sensed it too. Did that mean her trainer had known what was coming? Did she suffer from paranoia and anxiety? Did she bid her pokemon to leave, the one who could defend her, to reduce the risk of her being harmed? Chansey had pondered this, whilst Jenny had scrutinized the house. She found nothing, of course. Jenny had left the little cottage quickly. She had swayed and then shivered, face in hands. Chansey remembered her words. "My God, where was that?"

The search so far had been pointless, leaving a collection of posters, a nurseless community, a worried police officer and a distraught Chansey. She had failed; Amelia Joy was gone.


	3. The Beginning

**Chapter 3- the beginning**

**Hello, my lovely readers. Chapter 3 is up!**

**I must apologize; my two chapters in one day was a fluke of inspiration. I won't be going at this rate (probably) from now on. However, it is the holidays and I will write as fast as possible, in reward for dedicated readers **

**The last chapter was basically an exploration of the first week of Nurse Joy's exile from reality and the affect on this in her community in the physical world (hence the 'in intellctu' and 'in re'). This chapter we will see more active conversation between our couple.**

**Disclaimer: (my bit o housekeeping) No, I don't own Pokemon, just in case you are wondering **

**Thanks to reviewers; my two dedicated readers. Hopefully there will be more, ****summarized: R&R please!**

**Enjoy! Xxx**

She hummed. It was simple contentment as she roamed through the castle, the grand and beautiful building she knew so well. Life was easy. Her purpose was to aid, and to serve her master.

As she hummed, she ignored the niggling doubts in the back of her mind, screaming at her that this wasn't right. Where do you know that song from? It reasoned. And why do you dream of other places? Of a family and Chansey?

She shook it off; the young woman had had these queries in her mind as long as she could remember. She told herself it was nothing, just an effect of serving a pokemon master, with her superiority issues that were 'inbuilt' within her. But he was so much more…

She didn't even know what a Chansey was really. Another pokemon? Although not like her master. Nothing was as powerful as her master. He could make the clouds move and the moon hide. Day and night. Space and reality... She stopped with a fondness for a moment, then began her duties again.

_Amelia?_

She stopped and contemplated the voice now residing in her head. It was always gentle. Deep and melodic, and had always been so… she pushed down the doubts about that one, too.

_Come here, Amelia._

She did as she was told. It didn't occur to wonder how she knew where he was, perhaps because he was very often in the same place, watching the clouds, contemplating. If only she knew what that contemplation was for…

A paw, that would perhaps be the best way to describe it, although it moved like a hand, beckoned her forward. It occurred to her, in that vague dream-like instance, that she had never really seen her master fully. Was that normal? Again, she shook it off. It didn't matter.

She did as she was told.

_My Amelia, I need you to do something for me. Send these invitations with Dragonite. He will come to you soon. Send them to all trainers. Dragonite will be searching for those who are worthy. I will conclude whether or not they are acceptable for my purpose._

Slightly confused, she replied. "Yes Master."

Shaking her head, she walked away. What was she supposed to do with those instructions? Find the Dragonite. Then wait? Sometimes her master was so vague.

She stumbled, shocked. This_ wasn't _her place... to question _his_ orders! What was she doing? She- furious with herself, she carried on walking. After a while, peace settled over her, with a purposeful clarity.

She sighed. She was obeying orders blindly…

It was at that moment, as she descended down the spiraling stone steps, which a loud thud echoed through the fortress. There was a scream, grating and inhuman and Amelia Joy fell into darkness once more.

_Some time later…_

Amelia Joy awoke, not the contented young woman she had grown used to, but afraid. That scream had something to do with her… and then she had blacked out. She shuddered; what had he done to her?

_What did you do to me?_

At once, the voice responded; as if he had been waiting for her...

_Nothing you didn't deserve._

_What? I-_

_Why do you have to make everything so difficult, Amelia?_

Speechless, she sat up. Her responding thoughts were laced with disbelieving defiance.

_Me? I-I have obeyed your every desire, wish and command! Even the ridiculous ones! I-I-don't belong here…_

With that thought, she knew it was true, that every small voice in her head telling her to stop and think- it was for her own gain- her identity.

The creature's voice answered, his anger terrifying.

_You…this is pointless! You belong to me, now, human. What you do for me is not up for debate! You are going to obey every command I give you, I promise._ The voice turned softer._ You will won't you, my Amelia?_

Silence answered him. And with an unknown strength, his maid uttered the phrase the she had never thought to tell him before.

_I will not._


	4. Change

**Chapter 4- ****Change**

**Hello to you all once more. This chapter was quite hard to write, so I want to know what you all think. I had a lot of ideas for the reactions and actions of Mewtwo and Amelia, so I finally decided and this is what I came up with. Hopefully you will like, although criticism is accepted.**

**In the last chapter we saw Amelia's servitude and her struggle to come to terms with the trance like state she is put in. Eventually, she finds her identity again and begins to defy him…**

**In this chapter we see Mewtwo's reaction, as he is not prepared for her defiance and sheer human spirit ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor its characters, or plots, or animation, or voices etc etc etc**

**Thanks to my lovely lovely reviewers! **

**Here is chapter 4! **

Through the hubbub of noise and chatter, she glanced at the poster directly in front her, sighing with a gentle remorse. The woman depicted, smiling softly, with her long bright hair and fragile features had been missing for the last two weeks, almost. The two weeks that had felt like a lifetime. In the end, these posters, these pathetic pieces of paper, were all she had managed to achieve.

She had interviewed, publicized, searched records. All of the nearby communities knew her name. Amelia Joy was famous-but it was far from a rejoicing fame. Fear fluttered around the name, queries of a kidnap and worries that there may be more...

She let out a soft groan of frustration, running her fingers through her hand. It was no use; _she _had just vanished, leaving her Chansey behind…

Jenny had to sympathize with the gentle creature. She was so lost without her mistress. Jenny did her best with her, she kept her busy round the house, and the pokemon liked doing chores. For the same reason Jenny kept her busy, she guessed.

Amelia had just vanished. This was a fact. She had, on the 20th March, came home after a day of nursing, stayed in the living room for a while and then had simply gone. There was no reason for her to run away, to leave. She had no enemies or no motives. She seemed to lead a gentle, simple life, with no reason for anything this extreme. And Officer Jenny was certain about one thing; Amelia Joy would never leave her Chansey.

_On the Island…_

…_I will not._

The words still hung in her mouth. The words and the defiance. And there was silence. Nothing. No response unfurled itself at her outburst. No anger. Just, just…disbelief. She almost smiled to herself. That was it… he could not believe it, she had defied him.

_Me? You defy me? What are you challenging, exactly? My power over yours? Your superior little society over mine, with all your gadgets and materialistic greed? Do you think a bunch of spineless, pathetic, power hungry humans can defeat me? I can crush your pretty little world in an instant-_

Amelia shook her head. Inwardly, she was afraid and she knew he knew. Her fear gave him a certain triumphant delight, after she had so defied him, proving herself to be as pathetic as the rest. Yet- she had come this far, hadn't she?

_Your little vendetta against us doesn't give you the right to have power over us! Let me go!_

The voice chuckled. _You don't have a choice, child…_

Alarmed, the woman looked around her. There was a soft crack and a swooping sound. Then she was trapped, a paw rested against her chin

_Now, we can do this the easy way, or the tremendously psychic way. I am guessing it will be a lot easier for your little ears, wouldn't it? If you were to make an effort, at least, to disobey me, better than lowering yourself to a pokemon master, a subhuman creature…_

Amelia's anger dissipated, she winced at the loathing in his voice- the loathing of humanity creating his existence and the loathing for that existence itself. Suddenly, she felt concern for her captor, her nursing instincts kicked in, she reached up and tucked her fingers within his paw, both entwined, softly rested against her chin.

There was perhaps a second of complete silence, neither of them moved, not at all. Amelia felt a surge of pity and compassion. She was the person to deal with this creature, to teach him civility and kindness. This she was certain of, she could do it, but…

_Deal with me? 'Deal'__- like a wounded animal being prepared to put down?_

Amelia jumped. She hadn't realized he had been listening… the power that had sprung into her senses and mind was now slowly ebbing away. The certainty replaced by fear and the feeling of superiority replaced by that of guilt. She was the reason he was like this, full of malice and vicious vengeance, sworn to destroy the existence of the creatures he so loathed.

_Pity, is this? You pity me, Amelia? I was not born of pokemon, I was created, and my creators have used and betrayed me. (NB not mine... try pokemon the first movie quote) I am Mewtwo. I have power that you can't even begin to grasp, human…_

The creature paused, but Amelia barely noticed. She was barely listening. Nothing else was retainable in her head. Just his name. Mewtwo. The name soared and landed majestically in her heart. Mewtwo. She knew his name.

**Ooooh, she is smitten. Let the fluff commence!**


End file.
